


One True Pair

by TheLittleSparrow



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleSparrow/pseuds/TheLittleSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Bootcamp Challenge from HPFF on ff.net. Drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Pair

He adds a clump of his own platinum blonde hair to the noxious brew. A moment passes, uneventful, and he's almost delirious with relief. But it is, after all, only a moment.

Boom!

The air is thick with acrid smoke and he has green muck all down the front of his robes. Slughorn peers at him from the front of the class, amused. Almost everyone else looks vindicated that he finally messed up.

But it's all worth it, because she's tossing her red hair into a bun, and helping him clear up.

She's smiling.


End file.
